炉心融解 (Roshin Yuukai)
Song title * "炉心融解" * Romaji: Roshin Yukai * English: Nuclear Meltdown * Official English: Meltdown Published December 19, 2008, with 2,667,000+ Niconico views and 50,000+ SoundCloud views Featuring * Kagamine Rin Producers * iroha(sasaki) (music) * kuma(alfred) (lyrics) * Nagimiso.SYS (illust, video) * Shirow Miwa (logo) * URAHANABI (little Rin design) Links * Niconico (removed) SoundCloud edit BackgroundEdit “It's surely that kind of a world.” "Meltdown" is an original song by iroha(sasaki) and is his best work. It's also one of Rin's most notable songs. There are various interpretations of this song. The PV can be literally interpreted as Rin jumping into a nuclear reactor to commit suicide, or it can be interpreted figuratively as Rin trying to get rid of her past or purge herself of her sins in order to grow up and become an adult. Iroha has said the lyrics and video represent conflicts in the singer's inner psychological world. In the video, Rin jumps into a reactor core/nuclear reactor and chokes someone, possibly to death. The little Rin stands for innocent childish mind inside her. The choking scene symbolizes erasing her past self and starting anew.1 This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalostar. Controversy There was a controversy over the video and the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking on Nico Nico. Taking advantage of the Vocaloid Ranking's score system, people made dummy accounts and put the song on their My List just to increase the song's score in the ranking, making it stay in the top 20 indefinitely. Though iroha(sasaki) asked his viewers to stop this illegitimate practice, they did not stop and in retaliation, Iroha deleted the video from his account and put it up on Nagimiso.SYS's. This disqualified the video from being in the rankings, as one of the requirements is that the original composer must submit it. This raised awareness about the cheating behind the rankings. The score system was modified, thus taking many long-lasting regulars such as "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu", "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru", and "World is Mine" off the list altogether. The new PV put up on Nagimiso.SYS's account features several touched-up areas including a different-looking reactor, new countdown text, and added detail in certain scenes. Succeeding versionsEdit |} |} |} LyricsEdit * Japanese Lyrics * Approved English Lyrics DerivativesEdit * Synthesizer covers * Human covers * Arrangements * Spin-offs and more |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Other media appearancesEdit Literature Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. This also song featured in the mook VOCALO☆Band Score, Vol.2. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games view GalleryEdit * Concept Art * Merchandising * Games * Misc Little Rin Concept Art Meltdown Rin Concept Art Adult Rin Concept Art ReferencesEdit # ↑ Iroha’s Blog External linksEdit * Pixiv - Illustration * Pixiv - Illustration (2) * Spotify * Spotify (MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES) * iTunes * 初音ミク Wiki * Nico Nico Pedia * VocaDB * 炉心融解 (Roshin Yuukai) — VOCALOID Lyrics Wiki Category:Song